The present invention relates to drainage devices.
Before the present invention, drainage devices, such as urine receptacles or bags, have been known for the collection of urine. Such receptacles may comprise front and back walls joined about their periphery and defining a chamber for the collection of urine. Such drainage receptacles must be periodically emptied of its contents, and, in the past, typically drainage has been accomplished through use of an elastic tubular section communicating a lower end of the chamber, with the tubular section having a releasable clamp closing the tubular section. During use, the clamp is opened in order to permit passage of urine from the drainage receptacle through the tubular section. After drainage has been completed, the clamp is again closed, in order to prevent passage of urine through the tubular section.
It is desirable in the drainage devices to prevent the possibility that urine may inadvertently splash on the user's fingers during emptying of the drainage receptacle.